1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an input device. One embodiment of the present invention relates to an input/output device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. Examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, an electronic device, a lighting device, an input device, an input/output device, a driving method thereof, and a manufacturing method thereof.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A semiconductor element such as a transistor, a semiconductor circuit, an arithmetic device, and a memory device are each an embodiment of a semiconductor device. An imaging device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, an input device, an input/output device, an electro-optical device, a power generation device (including a thin film solar cell, an organic thin film solar cell, and the like), and an electronic device may each include a semiconductor device in some cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a display device provided with a touch sensor as a position input unit has attracted attention. The display device provided with a touch sensor is called a touch panel, a touch screen, or the like (hereinafter also referred to simply as a “touch panel”). Examples of portable information appliances with a touch panel are a smartphone, a tablet, and the like.
Examples of the display device include, typically, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device including a light-emitting element such as an organic electroluminescent (EL) element or a light-emitting diode (LED), and an electronic paper performing display by an electrophoretic method or the like.
For example, in a basic structure of an organic EL element, a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound is provided between a pair of electrodes. By voltage application to this element, the light-emitting organic compound can emit light. A display device including such an organic EL element needs no backlight which is necessary for liquid crystal display devices and the like; therefore, thin, lightweight, high contrast, and low power consumption display devices can be obtained. Patent Document 1, for example, discloses an example of a display device using organic EL elements.
In a touch panel, a pressure-sensitive sensor array or a capacitive sensor array is provided so as to overlap with a display panel, for example; by touching a substrate of the sensor array with a finger or an input pen, the touched position is sensed.
Patent Document 2 discloses a structure in which a touch panel is provided on a display screen of an electroluminescence display device.